One Big Happy Weasley Family
by bluebell-uk
Summary: One shot based around the idea of a big happy ish  Weasley family. Set after the final battle but before epilogue. Please give it a chance


**One Big Happy Weasley Family**

**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever owned any part of the Harry Potter world created by J.K Rowling. I am however having fun playing with her characters and do not make any monetary gain from these ramblings of mine.

**Author Note:** A little plot bunny that came to me the other day and would not leave me alone until I got it down on paper. I am also playing with a few ideas for a third part to my other Harry Potter one shots The Quiz and The Answers. It's working title is The Consequences. For now however,. I hope you enjoy my ramblings and may even consider leaving a review. Bluebell-uk

It was over, 16 years give or take a few months and it was finally over. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or whatever moniker you decided to call him by had a new one He-Who-Was-Defeated. That's right he was gone, dead, deceased, no longer in existence, departed, worm food, kicked the bucket. No matter how you said it he was gone and never coming back. In turn this meant that Harry James Potter was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived. True he was still alive and legally a boy but now new names were being coined, mostly by the Daily Prophet who were once again praising him and stating how they knew he would save them all along. These new names or titles included; Boy-Who-Won, Man-Who-Conquered, He-Who-Saved-Us-All and Witch Weekly's latest suggestion Hogwarts-Hunky-Hero.

But now, as he stood upon the Hogwarts ground near the remains of Hagrid's hut Harry could only think of two names he wanted to be known as. One of which was 'Husband'; If he was honest with himself, he could not pinpoint the exact moment he knew he was in love and wanted to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful women. For that is what she was, all of them had to grow up so fast due to the war he could not really call her a girl any more Truthfully he suspected that it had been there since they became friends and gradually developed until he was absolutely certain about his feelings.

Pulling together his 'Gryffindoor courage' he turned on his heel and headed back into the old castle, one thought on his mind, _'I have to find the Weasleys' _

Although it had been several months since the final battle Harry knew he would have to be mindful of the losses that weighed heavily on the hearts of the family. He knew now was not really the best time but could not help it. He had to try, he wanted this so badly he loved this family so much and could only hope they would feel the same way and would be happy and want the same thing.

With a tentative knock on the unused classroom Mrs Weasley had taken over Harry opened the door and saw the mass of red with one small spot of brown mixed in. _'Good, they're all here' _he thought to himself looking around the room,he spotted his best mates Ron and Hermione talking, when he caught Ron's eye the red-head nodded his head ever so slightly before carrying on talking with Hermione. Ron was the only person that knew what Harry had wanted to do, he could not hide it from him, it would affect his family and although it seemed silly he wanted his permission before asking the other Weasley specifically before he asked Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron had beamed at him and told him it was "An abso-bloody-lutely fantastic idea".

Clearing his throat slightly to get everyone's attention he tried to think of the speech he had been rehearsing for months, probably since midway through the Horcrux Hunt only to realise he could not remember a word of it!

"Hi, erm I had something I wanted to say, I had been practising it but can't remember any of it now"

"Harry dear that's fine your like family you don't have to rehearse saying anything to us, now take a breath that's right dear and just start when your ready" Mrs Weasley smiled at him sitting on the transfigured couch with Ginny and Mr Weasley, the other boys and Hermione all turned to look at him taking various spots around them.

"Right uh family, that's what I wanted to talk to you all about. You see, you and Mr Weasley have always treated me like family, like another son." Harry started looking straight at Mrs Weasley he did not dare look at anyone else. "The thing is I know my age is against me but I really would... I want..."

Ginny stood up and taking hold of his hand guided him to sit on the couch between her and her mother, "Whatever it is Harry, you know you can ask us anything" she gently squeezed his hand and kept it in her smaller one.

"Anything Gin?" he asked looking at her, focusing only on her trying to draw strength from her into himself.

"Anything" she nodded

"Well I" he felt a small hand on his shoulder squeezing slightly before another bigger hand clapped on his other one. Looking up he saw his best friends smiling at him offering silent support. He smiled back at them, "Well I wanted to ask if you would have me in your family officially"

He stopped at the bright smile on Ginny's face _'She could light a hundred quidditch stadiums with that smile'_

"Harry do you really mean that," she whispered tracing circles with her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Yes, I want to know if your parents, your whole family really and especially you Ginny. I want to know if you would consider...maybe...possibly think about..."

"Yes Yes Yes and YES!" she squealed as he finished his sentence, then she looked at him, "Sorry Harry what did you say?"

"I said I wanted to know if your parents would consider adopting me" Harry repeated looking at his shoes. "I'm really glad you're so happy with the idea Ginny, I thought it might be weird considering we dated in Sixth year".

"But, but, but"

"Oh Harry, of course we would love to adopt you, you're already a Weasley in everything but name and blood. Wouldn't we Arthur." Mrs Weasley exclaimed pulling him into her for a bone crushing hug

"Thanks Mrs Weas.."

"No none of that you call me Molly or even Mum if you want to but if you don't that's fine to"

"Okay, I think I should leave you all to discuss this as a family first it will change all of your lives" Harry said standing up

"No need for that Harry, family vote all in favour of adopting Harry wands up" Mr Weasley called.

"So that'_s _1,2,3 err Hermione you are not a Weasley but I'm sure Harry appreciates your support" he counted off. Hermione lowered her hand blushing slightly

"Well it looks like we all agree" Mr Weasley continued as he saw Ginny slowly raise her hand after having a talk with Ron and her mother. "Welcome to the family Harry"

"Thanks Mr Weasley, Mrs..I mean Molly, and all of you."

"Oh there's so much to do, we need to arrange the paperwork and ceremony, add a new bedroom to the burrow, Arthur do you think we could ..."

Harry left them all talking and moved to a corner with Ron and Hermione.

"See mate I told you they would say yes"

"You knew!" Hermione rounded on Ron "and you didn't say anything, Some best mate you are" she mock glared at him "And you, why didn't you tell me Harry, I thought we promised not to keep secrets from each other" Ron took this opportunity to escape the wrath of Hermione and made his way over to his siblings.

"I know Hermione, but I wanted to check with Ron first and we've just been so busy with all the ..." he waved his hand around

"Oh of course you're right, yes you are but don't get to used to it" she finished at his raised eyebrow.

"You know I really do value your opinion Hermione, and there is something else I need to get it on"

"Hey Gin gin" Ron called sliding onto the floor by the couch legs spread over the floor taking up half the room to himself, _When did I grow that much_

"Hey Ron," she smiled, "I know what you're going to say and you're right, I suppose, I mean at least this way I get to keep him close, but I always thought, I mean everyone says he is so like James and I'm almost like Lily, it would have been perfect,"

"But?"

"But he doesn't love me like that, not any more anyway"

"You'll always be important to him"

"I know I just hope its enough"

"Mrs... I mean Moth ahem Mother Molly?" Harry called as he and Hermione walked back to the Weasley

"Harry?" she questioned

"I talked with Hermione and she came up with it, obviously I can't call you Mrs Weasley, if you are going to adopt me, calling you Molly seems strange as a child doesn't really call his parent by their first name, and I'm … I'm not sure entirely on calling you mum yet"

"It's perfect Harry" Molly smiled with watery eyes. "What do you need"

"I wanted to know if we you would be able to organise another event for after the adoption ceremony?"

"Harry I have, had seven kids six of which were boys I'm sure it will be fine, what else needs to be organised"

"A wedding" Hermione answered holding Harry's hand turning bright red and before she knew it she was in one of Molly's crushing hugs.

"A wedding? Oh of course I always knew you would join our family Hermione, a big happy Weasley Family"

Harry knew he wanted to keep the Potter name but also knew Mother Molly needed this at the moment, besides Mr Harry James Potter-Weasley wasn't bad especially if it was joined with Mrs Hermione Jean Potter-Weasley. '_Unless she wants to keep her name so I guess that would be Hermione Jean Granger Potter-Weasley She might even give Dumbledore a run for his money on the name count.'_


End file.
